bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Salubri
Mistake Hey I accidently uploaded a new photo, and didn't realize their was one of the same name and accidently overwrite the old one, is there a way I can undo it and restore the old image? I apologize I tried finding out myself but I don't see how. Ltjuno (talk) 15:46, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Gin pics Hey, sorry to bother you like this, but you deleted some pictures of gin I was going to use in my blog. I had not yet finished editing my blog and they were deleted for not being used in any article. So, if it isn't too much trouble, could you undelete them for me, if not, that's ok. Have a wonderful evening, --Lemursrule (talk) 04:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you soo much :) --Lemursrule (talk) 04:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, I already undeleted them. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Theme I don't know if you saw this but Sannse said that she though our theme was the best http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/The_Theme_Thing. Nice work!--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 07:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fight Summary Thanks! I'm glad it turned out alright, and while I was dubious at some points of the process, it wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be, and I'm happy I could help. Now that you mention the Article Improvement, do you know any site where I could download the early episodes (1-50ish?) in decent quality? DB doesn't have them and in CR they're only available for paying members and I need to check them to choose pics for Ishida's article. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:11, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Fight Summaries Needing Unlocking Hi, Salubri! When you get the chance, would you please unlock Gin Ichimaru vs. Sōsuke Aizen and Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Sōsuke Aizen for editing? Thanks in advance! --- Mr. N 17:45, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I was going around the site and noticed many infoboxes have not been updated. Many of them are just soul society dwellers. Which character template would I use for them? The standard one or did you create a different one that I should use?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:33, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I used the special human template on Ganju's page. It works well, the only problem I see occurring may be the signature skill field for some characters. If you want I could make a template exactly like it just without that field and call it Soul Society Dweller Template as there are quite a few characters it could be applied to.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:54, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Does Ichigo ever die in the show and then becomes an real Soul ReaperRukia Kuchiki 03:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Is Isshin a real captinRukia Kuchiki 15:24, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh Alright then. Sorry to bother youBleachmasta (talk) 21:52, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Quincy Cross Pic Hey, here are some quincy cross pictures. I found one pic of Ishida's original quincy cross that looked like a christan cross and took too screenshots from 269 showing Ishida's current cross. I actually prefer the one with the latent energy effect as it high lights the cross without obscuring it. Otherwise the 5th tower was just a bit dark to take a good screen shot. Let me know if this isn't enough. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Byakurai Yo, there a reason you undid my edit to the Byakurai Kidō?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 22:39, November 24, 2010 (UTC)'' in my opinion, the pic I uploaded looked better--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 23:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC)'' Site Question for you I recently adopted a wiki and it has some problems with unregistered users. How do I make it like this site where only registered users can contribute?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Perhaps Yyp would know.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I figured it out, the lock comes from Special:Protectsite. I wanted to warn you though to never let wikia staff know that that is active because it is supposed to only be active for a small amount of time. It is meant to stop vandalism from anonymous users for a short period of time and after that time the wikia staff will de-activate it. So someone probably forgot to de-activate it here and thus its still active here. Just don't let any wikia staff know or it will be taken away--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Shuren page Hey. I was just about to fix it according to our guidelines. Is that alright? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 20:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Kazeshini Gif Sorry about that. I uploaded a fixed version. I had a look at Rangiku's release. It's not great. They show a close-up of her face and then the ash and the swordless hilt. It doesn't actually show her blade turning into ash like the current gif. I'll experiment with splicing scenes to see if I can capture the full effect of her blade turning into ash. I'll put it on the article talk page if I get anything decent. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:07, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo My computer screen cracked and I had to send it in. Upon receiving it back I found that HP had taken my hard drive meaning I lost my design and photoshop. I can't get it again for at least 3 weeks because I connect to the school's network and all downloads are monitored for torrents. I could design something in paint but it will look kind of bad. I would suggest going to the Logo Creation wiki. I have them working on a theme and logo for my other wiki and I have seen some of the stuff they have made and its good.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright, they finally got around to making a logo for my wiki and I was very pleased with their work, its probably better than what I could have done so I would suggest going there for a logo Logo creation wiki--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:41, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Kido and Technique Infoboxes Recently on the Kido talk page, specifically here, Tinni thought that we should probably make infoboxes for individual Kido pages, and it got me thinking maybe we can do it for both Kido and other techniques such as Cero and other non-Kido techniques that have their own pages. Since you're good with Infoboxes, I thought it would be something you could look into. Get back to me if you have any concerns. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember the reference of the top of my head but someone made the comment that six rod prison was a signature kido of Byakuya. So I put in an optional field for those instances when we can put in a reference for a technique being someone's signature. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll make a gif for garganta in a minute but we do have a gif for Senkaimon. It's being use in the Senkaimon page and is: Senkaimon.gif. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) User:Killbethy Firstly, I am not asking for a deletion, merely a review. Basically, Killbethy edited the closed discussion on Ichigo's page on the topic of Ichigo's species classification. I reverted the edit and left a warning about editing closed discussion and explanation on their talk page. Killbethy then made a blog post on the topic where they copy/pasted their earlier argument. My chief concern with the blog is Killbethy's repeated insistence on referencing the misprint of Aizen's dialogue. Killbethy did affix a note per my explanation but the wording, in my opinion, is too weak. I tried to explain everything to Killbethy but the discussion has just devolved into "well Kubo could reveal Masaki as not being human since the story isn't finished". Considering that still deal on a regular basis with people who quote Aizen's misprinted speech as evidence that Ichigo might be something else and there are still people asking questions about "can Shinigami and Arrancar have babies" in Bleach Answers, I have no patience for weak language that invites speculation at best, crack theory at worst. Plus, are we really still entertaining Ichigo is not-human discussion in any form? Anyway, point is that I think you should review the situation as I am concerned about the spread of misinformation. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey whats going on All pages are still appearing as the normal (squashed) size for me and search boxes are showing up on user pages. I dont see any pages missing it that had it before. I couldn't edit or delete blog posts for the past week. But I just checked and I can do it again on one blog but not another. Seems intermittent. I don't think we've had a link to central wikia since anywhere on the site since the new look came in. The site (and Bleach Answers) has had a lot of weird glitches coming and going the past couple of weeks for me. Sometimes recent changes is broken, sometimes I cant post a blog comment or it takes hours for it to show up, other times I cant edit categories. Then a few minutes later whatever it was could be working again. I'm not aware wikia doing anything that might be responsible for the problems. Hope its sorted soon though 22:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edits My bad. Sorry. I'm really bad at paying attention to the manual. I hate to read those things. But since I've broken the rules so many times, yeah, maybe I should go over them. Thanks. By the way, did you take a look at the spoiler? Last time I checked it the spoiling content was outside of the drop-down link. I don't know how to fix that, but the spoiling content was out there for anyone to see it. Could you check that and see if it's still there, and if so fix it for the sake of those who don't want to see spoiling content? Aeron Solo (talk) 04:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Shinigami ranks for users I have this wild idea that I think could be both fun and beneficiary. It consists of Bleach Wiki users getting Shinigami ranks based on the number of edits they make. The first edit gives the user a default rank of Unseated Shinigami. Once users complete 10 edits they are made a 20th Seat and then given a new rank with every 10 edits until 11th Seat (100 edits) at which point they get a new rank for each 100 edits, when those with 900 edits achieve the rank of 3rd Seat. This has to be the highest rank for standard users, as the lieutenant rank is reserved for committee members. Needless to say those will only be honorary ranks and won't allow the users any real authority, but they will (hopefully) serve as incentives to be more active in the Wiki and an admin or bureaucrat could revoke a user's rank as punishment for misbehavior, so that would also be a sort of deterrent (again, hopefully). The only problem is I don't know if this idea is technically doable. All I know is the first edit starts a user page for you and a talk page with a bot message signed by an admin. So for the moment I need to know if this is technically achievable, and if you have any interest in this initiative. If you like it but think it's too much work or not worth the trouble, that's cool too. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 22:17, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :It can be done through achievements but I really really really really do not want achievements to be activated on this site.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:30, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Forgive my ignorance, but what are achievements? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 22:54, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Achievements are little badges that you get rewarded with for making a blog post or making an edit to a category. They reward you with a shiny medal for stuff you should be doing any way. They distract from editing to improve the site, people start editing purely to get the achievements. They replace edit count. I don't like them. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right, that sounds lame. If only there was a way to base it on editcount... If there isn't such a way way we might as well scrap the whole idea. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 23:22, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Image Attribution Now that image attribution is not required, i think everyone on the site agrees we should take it off. If you want to do so it can be done at MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Just add the code /* Hide "Image added by" on articles */ div.picture-attribution { display:none !important; } to the end of the existing code you have there.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 08:16, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pic Attribution I've sent a request off to Wikia to disable it. They usually say that there should be consensus from the community to have a feature removed. They haven't gotten back to me yet, so I'm not sure if they'll insist on it being put to a new vote or if they will take the blog about it as a consensus, but if its the latter then it should be gone today. If they want a vote, I'll put up a forum for it as soon as they answer. 10:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :I could see it too, but in the normal place. I've modified the code and it seems to be working, but we'll have to wait and see if it sticks cause the previous code (which came directly from Wikia staff) worked at first too. Fingers crossed. 12:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Battle With W. At this point I realize I can never get them to change anything, I continue to fight a little with them now for pure entertainment and see what other funny facts I can learn from them. The situation is relieving me of the stress of writing a 10 page paper.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Article Improvement I was planning on hitting Lumina and Verona today. Mizuho I can probably get to tomorrow. After that I can't really do anything more before the end of the week. Its finals week--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:05, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about my lack of activity these past few weeks, I have been so caught up with college, particularly with my semester exams, that I haven't really been able to dedicate myself to the project. My Christmas break just started recently, so I'll get to work on those articles that you mentioned on my page. I should be able to get Akon and Tatsuki done by sometime tonight or tomorrow, but Dondochakka will probably take more time since I'll essentially have to rewrite it like I did for Pesche. As always, I won't be able to work on content from the filler arcs since I have no access to those episodes, though I might be able to fill in the blanks by going over plot summaries. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:59, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I apologize for slacking off lately, I don't even have an excuse since I'm already in vacation. I have an unfinished assignment in the Copy-Paste section that I was planning on finishing tonight, but it's a simple one, so I might as well get done with it already and start with the Quincy articles references tonight. I take the opportunity to notify that I'll lose my internet connection for a span of 10 to 15 days since I'll be moving houses and the company takes that much time to transfer the telephone/internet line, but I don't know when exactly this will happen (it should be few days after Christmas), so I'll tell you in due time. Sorry for the trouble. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 22:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images I got all the still images from 300 and 301. I'll make the gifs now. About Urahara, he's attack in the anime was consistent with the manga, where he combined playing with fire and explosion, which we have listed as a subdivision of playing with fire. So I'll make one for the net and one for the whole playing with fire sequence. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lemurs was just showing off the 4th movie's ost. Why it required all the links and not just one general one to the channel is beyond me but whatever. As for the pictures, yes it seems attribution is back. For me it is back where it used to be. I checked on my wiki as well and its back only on some pages there, curiously ones that have not been touched in weeks. The css is still in place so I am not sure what is happening. I sent a message to wikia so hopefully they will get back soon. I will ask around central if anyone knows what is happening.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I found some code that could fix the problem. It is not working for me on Ninja Gaiden but it may work for us here as several people have said it works for them. I will talk to Yyp about it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Invasion of Soul Society Hi, I want to ask that why the page is not edited? The information about it is not enough. Can you all update it like this one? Thanks. Apekiller96 (talk) 04:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you can help to unlock the page for us to edit it. Thanks. Apekiller96 (talk) 04:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Cataloguing question Hey. I just noticed none of the episode title screens, volume covers or chapter covers are catalogued (well, the three or four I looked at weren't anyway). Would it help if I posted them all in galleries at the images talk page or are they simply waiting their turn? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 02:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :PS: There seems to be a problem with the images, when I middle clicked they used to open on a new tab as a bleach wiki file page (http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ichigo_Las_Noches.jpg), now they open directly to the image's location on wikia's server (http://images.wikia.com/bleach/en/images/2/2a/Ichigo_Las_Noches.jpg). In order to reach the normal file page I have to left click and then middle click on the file icon, if I want to open the file in a new tab, which is a clumsy (and annoying) way to work. Could this have anything to do with the recent removal of the upload attribute? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 02:47, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Need help on my wiki hi salubri, i recently started my own wiki. The wiki is my manga which is based on bleach/naruto. The thing I need help is with the characters part. I need the characters seprated not one charcter in the character link. please do respond. (note: website is www.bleachfancomic.wikia.com) (you can see how messy it is.) Naruto2821 (talk) 23:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) naruto2821Naruto2821 (talk) 23:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Aaroniero Hey would it be alright to put in his trivia that his Resurrección changed from purple to green in episode 299,or would that be Consider junk trivia.Naruto 45 (talk) 04:30, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I would need a forum for that right?Naruto 45 (talk) 04:58, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete my post? Hey, I made an edit on the Zanpakuto section of Tesuzaemon Iba, but I got an E-Mail saying that you delted it. Why? Lopsided33 (talk) 05:46, December 21, 2010 (UTC) deleteing my pictures Excuse me, why do you keep on deleteing the pictures i am adding to articles? The pictures i am adding are fine, they arent destroying the article they arent making it worse they are making it better. Could you please return my pictures back to the articles i posted them in! Re: Templates It wasn't a dig at you. I just thought the pages looked ridiculous the way they were. Once the previous squad pictures from the Houki Boshi ending was removed and the insignia moved from being with the table to the top of the page the layout, as I saw it, begged for an infobox - so I made one. It certainly wasn't an unnecessary change from my perspective, as it improved aesthetics and was simply providing a page with what it clearly lacked. Also, please don't bring-up lack of communication because I don't remember you talking about doing the basic info tables in the first place. Had you done so, I would have mentioned infoboxes back then. But you didn't because you thought the page would look better with the basic info table. Well the page did look better with the basic info table when they were first added but the page has changed since then and the wiki has changed since then and most pages on the wiki now have info boxes. So it is only natural that the division pages change as well and get infoboxes. Plus I don't see why you are so upset. I did model the info box after your tables and even used the individual colour scheme thing. The way I see it, the basic info box just changed it's position on the page. Nothing more. Hardly "a major" change. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Just wanted to wish you a happy and safe "Bleach-tastic" Christmas. --Lemursrule (talk) 18:46, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks! I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas as well! I hope you have a wonderful holiday! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you as well! Hope you have a great holiday! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC)